Miraculous Ladybug The Big Reveal
by WolfGangLily
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have defeated Halk Moth and know each others identities now they are ready to show the world who they are.


Miraculous Ladybug 'The Big Reveal'

Marinette/Ladybug

"Mari where are _you_ going?" asked Alya ask me. She had spotted me sneak away. (Please excuse the pun. Chat's ways are rubbing off on me). "Err to the… Bathroom! Yeah" I replied. "Ok but be back in time for the announcement!" said Alya excitedly. "Adrien Adrien Adrien" I muttered under my breath searching through the crowd. One minute I was looking around for Adrien the next something sharp dug into me and carried me away. I screamed and struggled desperate to get away. Then I saw light. I punched the air and kicked something soft. "Mewouch m'lady" Chat Noir stood there looking at me. "Adrien you idiot why did you kidnap me?" "M'lady you were looking for me, were you not?" Chat said innocently. "Yes but-" I protested. Chat detrasformed and kissed me before I could finish my sentence. "Forgive me?" Adrien said with a cheeky Chat Noir grin. "Oh shot! Come on Adrien we're late! Tiki spots on!"

 **Adrien/Chat Noir**

"Plagg Claws out!" I said and grabbed hold of Marinette. "Hold on tight Bugaboo". I said and using my staff I lifted us to the top of the Eiffel Tower. I felt Marinette shaking nervously. "Are you nervous Marinette?" I asked "Yes very, but I'll never be readier than right now" she said super confidently "That's my confident Buggaboo" I whispered into her ear. The moment we set foot on the Eiffel tower the crowd went quite, and everybody stared at us. I watched Marinette freeze. We practised that Ladybug introduced so I was about to fill in her bit because she was really very nervous, but I stop because she tapped me on the shoulder as a signal for 'I'm ready'. "Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen and children of Paris. I am Ladybug, and this is my partner Chat Noir. We are the heroes of Paris." the crowd cheered, and I could see Ladybug getting more excited by the second. "I guess your all wonder what were going to announce?" I asked the crowd. "YES!" shouted the crowd.

Marinette/Ladybug

"YES!" shouted the crowd. I couldn't help but notice the loudest cheerer was Alya. I stole a glance at her and saw her with her camera, filming. Nerviness swept through me ang I started to feel sick, like super sick. Sicker than seeing Adrien before I knew he was Chat and I had messy hair and a skirt stain sick. "Well…" continued Adrien "Buggaboo and I have defended Halk Moth and taken his miraculous!" The crowd cheered a whoop. "Soo Chat and I are g-going to r-r-reveal our i-i-iden-iden-identi-identidies" I finally managed to muster up. The crowd ohhed, ahhed cheered and whisled.

 **Adrien/Chat Noir**

I wend first disobeying the ladies first law, but I think this is and exception. "Plagg claws in" I whispered. "I am… Adrien Agreste!" Girl screamed boys cheered and I spotted my dad faint into Natatlie and the gorilla's arms. "OMG Ladyblog Adrien's one of my best friends!" I heard Alya tell the Ladyblog. Once the cheers died down Marinette started to tell the crowd who she was. "I-I-I-I-I" Ladybug said before bursting into tears and running inside the Eiffel Tower to hide. "OK everybody fun fact about Ladybug" I addressed the crowd. "Ladybug is actually a very she person! I know hard to believe. I'll go get her, let's cheer for her! Ladybug! Ladybug!" I rushed inside to Marinette. Marinette was sitting against the wall crying and detrasfomed. "Oh Adrien I can't do it! Alya will be disappointed, Chloe will be disgusted, and Mom and Dad will be super mad!" she cried into my lap. "No. Alya will be overjoyed, I mean a superhero for a best friend! Your parents will be proud and probably embarrass you" at this she laughed. "And you don't really care what Chloe thinks? Do you?" she shook her head, excepted the tissue I handed her, got up and said "I'm ready".

Marinette/Ladybug

As I walked away Chat whisked me back and kissed me. "break a leg m'lady" he whispered in my ear. "Tiki spots off" I said. "I am…. Marinette Dupain Cheng" Alya cried like really cried and pushed past the guards along with my mum, dad and Nino because had nothing better to do. I beamed as bright as the sun that day, it was the most amazing day ever.


End file.
